Demon and the Witch
by Welt Beherrschunger
Summary: Xander's X-gene activates and he appears as a demon. Buffy runs him off. Magneto offers him help in exchange for watching Wanda at the institute. What do his and Kurt's similar appearances mean? What will Willow do? Hope you Enjoy.
1. A Demon

**Disclaimer: Don't own BtVS or X-Men: Evolution.**

**This is an idea I came up with on the fly, i was thinking about Nightcrawler's heritage and as per my usual tendencies involved Xander. I hope you enjoy this brain child of my insanity.**

**Demon and the Witch**

**A Demon**

It had been three weeks since I had left Sunnydale. Three weeks without friends. Three weeks alone in the dark. Three weeks since I had become a demon.

In the dark I flew silently, high enough that no one would be alerted to my presence. I wasn't always a demon, I was once a normal human being, as normal as the helper to a Vampire slayer can be. My Name is Alexander Harris. I am a demon. This is my story.

* * *

><p>I was called Xander from the second day of Kindergarten onward. I was christened this by my best friend Willow, a cute little brilliant redhead. Now she likely thinks I am good as dead. In our freshman year of high school we met a girl by the name of Buffy Summers. She was the Vampire Slayer. The chosen one, the only one in her generation capable of fighting off the forces of darkness. I even thought I loved her. Now she hates me, don't worry it's mutual. Me and Willow had a third friend, Jesse. A genuinely good person, bit distracted but good. She got him killed. At first I wrote it off as this is war and she's alone some people will die. Not anymore, I know why a slayer works alone, It is because they cannot accept that they are weak enough to need help, they are alphas true blue alphas. Willow and I joined Buffy in her crusade against evil, ignorant to that truth, under the wise tutelage of Rubert Giles. The Master, the big bad vampire of the week, decided to attack us one day, conveniently the day when we were sure to be safe and not to be attacked, I refer to this as the Massacre of Halloween. Bit off considering no one died, but that is the last day of my normal life. You see just because demons tend to not to something doesn't mean that includes all demons, like the really evil crafty ones. We were overrun, the library we were in had about as much space taken up by vampires as books. Soon enough, Buffy and I were the only thing stopping them from killing Giles and Willow and possibly ending the world.<p>

Then I fell. It was quick a vampire got a swipe to my head and pulled me in. I felt a pinch in my neck and calm. Then the Rage came. That's my only name for it. I saw red and a pain in my back, I felt my bones shift and grow my body itched like new skin and claws grew from my fingers and toes halfway through my clothes ripped leaving me with pants. Wings grew from my back, I felt markings engrave themselves in my flesh. I released and I killed. It is a little known fact that any wound caused by a weapon of demonic origin on a vampire is fatal. I didn't but I do now. The next thing I remember is standing over Willow fresh dust settling. Buffy was staring, with fear in her eyes. She tensed anger in her eyes now. I felt the oppression of her the alpha presence I felt the urge to submit or run. She uttered the word, "Demon". I growled an unnatural hate rising, I felt my instincts take over and leapt. I flapped my wings and shot out of her range as she lunged I kept going and broke through the skylight.

I flew for another half hour until I found the shore and reached a cove in a cliff face, normally unreachable. I regained my senses as the rage died down; I looked at myself in a puddle formed in the stone by the tide. My skin was black with markings covering it like natural tattoos. I had wings, large bat-like wings. I saw a tail with a bone-like barb at the end. I waved it, it was prehensile. The claws that I had used to dust the vampires seemed to have receded. I had gained a lot of muscle mass. I noticed my eyes, they had to be the most noticeable change of them all; the coronas were black now, with red irises and slit pupils. I guess that Buffy was right. I was a demon. The thing I hated most, I felt anger and depression onset with that realization. Maybe I can convince them I'm good like Angel, that I have a soul.

I stood and realized that I'd never really thought of how to fly before and when I was flying previously it was by instinct. I had some running room in the cave so I backed up and spread my wings. I broke out in a run, hitting all fours but not overbalancing like a normal human. When I reached the end of the cove I leaped up and flapped, I was gaining altitude fairly well over the sea. I turned back inland and started to the school.

When I flew by instinct I took half an hour but this time it took me a whole hour to get back with directions and thought processes in the way. I landed near the skylight and crept up to it careful of my shadow. I listened into what was being said. "He's a demon now, I've got to kill him, same as a vampire, I'm the slayer it's my duty." It was Buffy. "You are correct, you are the slayer, but he's gone and we don't know what kind of demon he is or how to find him." Giles this time. I peered over the hole; I saw them in the library, Buffy standing with Giles glaring at him. Giles was rubbing glasses probably trying to figure out what happened. Willow was sitting stock still and straight utterly silent. She seemed blank, not thinking, barely breathing. I was worried for her. Then the nail in the coffin. "Giles! Up there, there he is! In the skylight! Come on!" Buffy yelled, she had noticed me, Willow's head whipped to face me and our eyes locked. I saw desperation and fear and longing and hope. Then I turned, they wouldn't accept me, I needed to run. I'd find a way to talk to Willow again but it wouldn't be soon. I started running and flew east out of Sunnydale. I would never come back.

In the next three weeks I learned several important things. First, I could digest raw meat. Second, I could change form. I learned this when I woke up in country outside LA with my human body intact. I could switch between them at will which was nice for blending in, though I had no shirt. Third, I shouldn't turn into my raging form, I will destroy anything, friend or foe. Sure claws are nice, but they aren't worth the cost of someone's life. Lastly, I can sense things, like people, animal, demons. That's how I got here; I'd fly high during the day and appear as a bird in the sky, or just walk, though people get scared by my eyes which stay red though the coronas turn white again. During night I'd hunt forests for small game or cows in farms.

So that's roughly how I lived for the past three weeks, my pants were raggedy by now and I desperately need a shower. I sensed a cow in the field and dove to find it. That when I got the surprise of a lifetime. I found someone. With the cow, that I didn't sense. At no time during the last three weeks have I not sensed someone or something. So I was surprised, to say the least. I saw a large silhouette in the minimal light of the full moon. I couldn't tell anything about his features. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"A friend, that wants to help you and others like you."

"Others like me? I'm a demon, and I've found no one else of my species in the skies, what do you mean?" I scoffed.

"So, you believe what the unwashed masses have said about you, my child, you are what is called Homo Superior, the next step in humanity's evolution. But we are misunderstood, hated even for what we can do, that is why I seek to help you." Xander's eyes widened as this, Willow had told him about mutant, people with weird powers and how they were mistreated. In fact, some of the stories that Willow told him involve, massive rapid body changes.

"Okay, I believe you, but what can you do for me, if you are so willing to help little old me?"

"Provide a home, food and clothing, education. Make your life a better thing. There is a school that specializes in helping mutants join the world and I will help you attend."

"Okay, what's the cost? Nothing's free you know."

"Simply after graduating, I need soldiers, there is a reckoning coming and we must be prepared. Also I need you to watch someone who will be attending there with you, keep them out of trouble if you will.'

"Okay, I'll take it, how do we do this?"

"First, I need custody of you, do you have a name? Or are you only demon?"

"Alexander Harris, but I have no desire to have my father's name, can I change it?"

"It actually makes things easier if you do. Do you have a name in mind?"

"No, but I bet you do?"

"Carry my name, I have a feeling you are a worthy successor."

"What is your name, then?"

"Lehnsherr"

"Where will we go now, Mr. Lehnsherr?

"First what should I call you, or is Alexander fine?"

"Yes, now where?" Alexander said slightly irritably.

"D.C. and you may call me Erik, though in private, I prefer Magneto." He stepped closer and I could see his clothing, or armor. He wore a red helm and plate mail. Despite the weight of the armor he carried it with ease. His voice belayed his age though. He held his hand out and three metal orbs out rose. One broke off and expanded it opened and was hollow.

"If you would enter, please?" Magneto prompted.

"How are you able to you this?" Alexander asked as he reverted to his human form, his wings wouldn't fit, and stepped into the orb.

"I can control the forces of magnetism to my will, as I said mutants are often feared and hated for their abilities."

"I understand"

The orb closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or X-men**

**AN: Thanks for reading the last chapter. Have a nice read.**

**Demon and the Witch**

Chapter 2

I was walking into Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. Magneto was quick to get custody of me. Apparently, to gain custody he simply had to make an attempt to contact my parents about me. An article in a national paper qualified it seems did the job.

My name is Alexander Lehnsherr. I am a mutant. This is my story

We reached D.C. in silence. I didn't really have any more questions right now. Plus I was used to silence by now. I'd hardly talked at all during my three weeks on the run. I smiled as I realized how different that is from my normal personality. We get to D.C. and land in the dead of night near a safe house. It's a massive warehouse filled with supplies to survive for a long time and a living quarters to boot. We stayed there and I was given a shirt and new pants and I met Mystique.

"Good Morning." She droned, she looked at me like a bored administrator at a school who really didn't want to deal with me. "You're going to follow me and we're going to get you looking presentable. Then we will meet Erik at the child services office to handle your paperwork. Can you hide your eyes?"

"Nope, can you hide your skin?" I probably shouldn't have said that.

Her skin shifted and grew and then where she stood I saw an 8 foot tall blue insect demon thing. I was mildly surprised. "Avarici Demon, interesting choice," she smiled. It was cruel and I could tell it was manipulated many people before.

"Correct, not even Erik knows what that form is called, tell me how do you know?" She was curious.

"I hunted vampires for the last year, I'm smarter than I look and I've read a lot of books about demons, I ran across that species once in a book." Now she seemed intrigued. "How did you learn that form?" I asked and she changed again taking the form of a Caucasian woman in a business suit.

"I'm far older than I appear; I've been around the world a few times and found the supernatural once or twice. I found that beauty feeding off a herd of cattle in Romania, 10 cows and one demon. I've used that form to terrify so many people. Now shall we go?" She cocked her head questioningly and I nodded. We walked out and got into the car she had ready. I took this time to learn more about Magneto, "So, what is Magneto trying to do, really?"

"Simple he's trying to save mutants; we are the next step and obviously superior to normal people. He cares for us as foul as some can be."

"So, what do for him, why do you even work for him?" I asked.

"I… am his secretary for a lack of a better term. I also watch the children he's helping such as yourself. I help him because he saved me he gave me a purpose and I believe in him, he is a natural leader, if eccentric at times. Curiously, you are the first he has taken custody of officially; usually he takes custody in the name of a scholarship program called the Brotherhood. You will be staying at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children however." She spat out the name with venom.

"That bad?" I asked, I'd quickly noticed that she was a nasty person to be around.

"It's run by Charles Xavier, he's a fool who believes that mutants should live with humans and help their pathetic selves. He thinks we need to hide and deny ourselves our gifts."

We reached the mall quickly and were quickly out the car. "How are we paying?"

"Erik has many assets, we'd half to buy half the store to get hurt the account."

"Wow, how'd he manage that?"

"Metal mining, his research patents, and a number of old world benefactors." I wondered what she meant by the last bit but didn't ask. We were in the store I found the Men's section quickly. I grabbed several pairs of slacks, not dress but good quality, and some cargo pants. I was reaching for a Hawaiian shirt and I felt Mystique grab my wrist. She had a good grip I noticed.

"You will not be wasting money on trash, be tasteful in your choices or I will choose." She threatened. I nodded, frowning, remembering to come back with my own money later. I turned around and walked to find shirts. I just grabbed some white undershirts and some none descript black shirts on the cheap. Then I saw my jacket. I say my jacket because I love trench coat but never had the money to get one. I found solid black leather floor length trench coat. I smiled and grabbed it. I went to find some sunglasses to hide my eyes. I'd noticed one or two people giving me odd looks for them. I also found a rather interesting pendant; it was a silver cross with a Star of David inlaid over it. I touched it half expecting to be burned by it but was unaffected by it. I am no demon. I smile and grabbed it also. I snagged socks and underwear quickly and we paid. We were in the car soon enough.

"Now where are we going?"

"Child services, we need to handle that paper work, Erik is handling everything but what you need to. Which is the testimony that he isn't pressuring you into his custody and you trust him with responsibility over you." She said driving. I was happy I had my trench coat. I'd noticed since the change as a mutant temperature hadn't bothered me at all. I was in the sun all day and never burned, I also had very little water but was perfectly fine. I love some of my powers. We turned into a fast food restaurant and went through the drive through. I got a burger and soda and we continued. We were relatively silent till we turned into an office building and Mystique got parked. I got out and said, "It's game time." She shook her head and rolled her eyes taking off towards the office door.

The next several hours were quick and blurred. I never liked courtrooms, or government types. I said what was needed and soon enough we were told that if we made an attempt to contact my parents, then if they didn't contact us all would be official. Currently, Magneto had a provisional custody of me.

Soon enough all three of us were in the car heading back to the warehouse. We reached it in silence though Magneto seemed rather happy with today's turnout.

"So, Magneto, what do we do now, what exactly am I doing?"

"You will go to Bayville, New York to join the Institute for Gifted Children. You will behave, attend school and watch over my daughter who will soon be attending also."

"Daughter?" I was surprised. I truly didn't expect that. But Magneto probably did it on purpose.

"Her powers are highly unstable and as a result have had severe mental stability issues since she was a small child. She has been in a Sanitarium under the watch of an old friend Charles Xavier, who is a brilliant pediatric psychologist. Simply help her adjust and try to keep her from leaving. Nothing can truly stop her due to her power level."

"What is her power?" I was worried. For both of us.

"Probability manipulation. She can alter the probabilities of an effect to bring about an desired effect however she often does this subconsciously making her perception of reality looser an a danger to those around her because she can short out most powers, it doesn't help that she hates me and the rest of her family."

"So her powers drove her batty cause she can control the outcome of everything subconsciously and she despises your guts so you want me to watch her on your behalf. Wow Magneto you are messed up." Mystique tensed at that, and Magneto frowned. Despite everything Magneto knew he had destroyed his family, but Xander was necessary to keep them safe.

"I hope to try and remedy my crimes to my family and would like your help with that. Are you still willing?" He asked carefully.

"I will, you're doing more than my parents ever would, you're trying, doesn't make you a good parent though." With that Xander left to the quarters. Mystique turned to Magneto.

"How did you allow that boy to be so insolent to you?" She asked almost angrily.

"Because he is right Mystique, I failed Wanda, Pietro also. I worked so they could live a life without prejudice and I threw them aside. But what is done is done, right now war is the best option to save mutantkind." Magneto answered calmly. "We must prepare, he's loyal. If only to those he sees as friends. We must endear ourselves to him for us to benefit from him." Mystique backed down, if begrudgingly. They both left for the night to carry out other duties while Alexander slept.

Alexander found himself on a plane to New York, Xavier would pick him up at the airport and he would go to the Institute. But now he slept, and dreamed.

He dreamed of a dark desolate place, no where on earth he was sure. He was in his demonic form flying, hunting, scanning the ground for meat, the air was purer here, but far less, he could tell easily. He sensed something. It was large, massive even. He banked toward it. As he got closer his senses adjusted themselves, it was dark by earth standards, twilight almost. He realized that the massive thing he sensed, was not one but many. He continued, speeding up as he flew, the being becoming more and more defined by his senses. He saw a cliff as he neared it, they were familiar. He dove over the cliff following the feeling, then he saw it, them. Hundreds of them, they were like him, dark and winged looking like gargoyles, they were like an old Dark Age village video he'd once see. The houses were in the cliffs, but they cloistered together, some young ones rough housing, some eating meat raw, because of the lack of flammable materials, others just sitting or standing talking amongst each other. Then he saw one who was different. He was the only one on the cliff. Alexander flew towards him and saw himself or rather, himself aged by several years.

He awoke, gasped as he sat up in the seat. The dream had plagued him since he changed starting a few days after his first night away from Sunnydale. He had no idea what it meant or if it meant nothing. Maybe he just was hoping that he'd one day find others like him, truly like him, not the somewhat similar mutations, similar only in that they were different from normal humans. That desire must be playing in his dreams courtesy of his subconscious. That sounded very Willow, with her occasional comments on what her parents told her about psychology. He missed her and wanted to be back with his best friend again; at least if he could try he'd be happy.

He looked around and saw that everyone was buckled for landing, then he felt the jolt of the landing itself luckily he'd never unbuckled. He grabbed his pack from the overhead when they halted and started to unload the passengers. He was off of the plane and on his way out of the airport with his baggage when he heard a voice in his head, "Turn left,"

Alexander smiled remembering what Magneto had told him of the mentally inclined professor. "Professor, how are you today?" he asked. He turned left as instructed. This led him into an enclosed parking lot, he stopped and waited for an answer.

"Quite well, thank you for deciding to join us even if you have ulterior motives, we'll be driving to you soon." Alexander looked around and saw a dark sedan pull out several rows over in the back. he could feel the difference between the passengers in that vehicle and the normal humans.

"I assume you have been alerted to my motives of being here?" he asked of Xavier.

"Yes, however I have not told anyone why in your group, and our other telepath is controlled enough that she won't be reading you without permission." The sedan pulled up and the rear window rolled down revealing a bald man in a business suit. "Take the front passenger's seat," he indicated.

"Thank you very much, sir" Alexander said as much aloud as mentally ducking his head slightly. The dark skinned woman raised her eyebrow; she mustn't be used to polite teens. He got in and buckled.

"This is Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm. She is one of the faculty members at the Institute." Xavier told Alexander. "Ororo, this is Alexander Lehnsherr." She gave no sign of recognition to who his namesake was so he relaxed slightly.

They rode in silence, till they turned into the estate, they stopped outside of the main door. Alexander was out quickly and opened the door for Xavier to get out. Ororo popped the trunk for Alexander to grab the wheelchair, he was quick about it and Xavier was out and mobile in moments. They entered while Ororo pulled the car around to the garage.

"Welcome to Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. It would appear we have a welcome committee. Children this is Alexander Lehnsherr. He will be joining us from now on." Xander pushed the Professor in and noticed the people in the main room. There was a blue haired boy squatting on the banister showing incredible balance about to leap at a taller slightly older male wearing a sweater and red sunglasses. The older boy wasn't paying attention to the one on the banister; Alexander could tell that he had a stick up his butt the size of a telephone pole. A girl with a white streak in her hair was sitting and reading a magazine in the next room, easily visible. She seemed reserved if a tad unhappy. Oddly enough, see seemed familiar also, and reminded him of the feeling he got off of banister boy. He couldn't place it now but maybe later. He could tell there were a few others but they were elsewhere. Hearing the Professor's words they all turned to him. The banister boy jumping off to stand next to shades, the girl with the streak walked in the room a second or so later.

"Hallo, My name iz Kurt" the Banister boy introduced himself smiling a greeting, shades followed suit with nod and, "Scott Summers," Alexander nodded back, "Name's Rouge," the girl tossed in, "So, we're gonna call ya Alexander or 've ya got shorter one?" She asked her accent from Louisiana clear as day. "Alexander now, maybe Alex when I get to know you, or maybe something else later, don't really know." Kurt popped in, "Lehnsherr? That's German, do you speak German by any chance?"

"Some, and not well, I've been in German courses for the last two years of high school to get the foreign language credit, but the teacher wasn't any good, so I didn't learn much. And actually I'm adopted so not really German at all." He explained, Willow was part German, and wanted to learn so he went in the class with her.

Kurt seemed slightly saddened, he was hoping to speak with someone in his native tongue again. "Oh, vell no problem."

Scott was next to talk, "So, if this is the normal interrogation of new people, then it's time for the big question," he joked, "What's your power?" Alexander smirked.

"I shape shift, but only one form, plus my clothing tends to die when I change."

"Maybe we'll just have to see later then, I was kind of thinking it was eye related because of the sunglasses,"

"It kind of is," he removed his sunglasses to show them his eyes, they were shocked Kurt the most of all, even Xavier was, he had never seen Alexander without his sunglasses, "Your eyes, they are so much like mine," this give Alexander a chance to do his own Spock impersonation, "Your eyes are normal though…"

This time Xavier spoke, "Not normally, Kurt is what we call a physical mutation, Kurt if you would remove the imager." Kurt did so. The next thing Alexander knew was he saw a dark blue furry person sanding where Kurt just had, he had a devil's forked tail and three fingers and three toes. His eyes though were the same as Alexander's yellow and black and slit. "So how do I look, furry huh?" Alexander laughed.

"You look good, you should keep it."

"Danke schon, so when can we see your transformation?" he asked in earnest.

"Eventually, for now, jet lag, um where's my room?" He said laughing as he yawned.

"Scott set him up in a room in the boy's dorm if you would? He can meet everyone tomorrow in the Danger Room."

"Okay, any preferences Alex," he asked, might as well be amicable to start out.

"Better than a damp cold stone dungeon is good for me,"

"Damn, we've been trying to fill that room for ages. Oh well, follow, Kurt you wanna come."

"Nein, I gonna run around some more first see you later."

Alexander was led to his room they talked about some things, but nothing really interested either of them. Alexander entered dragging his suitcase behind him and saw his room. It was far better than his old home, and the barracks style he stayed in at the warehouse. The bed was pretty darn big, he had a desk to the side, with a laptop also. He set his luggage beside his bed and went to sit at his desk, the computer had no password so he logged in and accessed the internet and his email, he started writing to Willow to see if his friendship could ever be saved.

**AN: Done, took forever, and Xander will return and Willow will possibly show up, also this is not a Willow/Xander just so you know. Review please. Good monkey now you get a pineapple*shove pineapple down monkey's throat whole* Should have reviewed monkey.**

**(No monkey were/nor will(or at least shouldn't be) harmed in the events of this story, but a wee bitty froggie will hehehe. Cacklecacklecackle!**


End file.
